Abrasive products are used to treat object surfaces. The object surfaces may comprise a variety of materials, such as wood, metal or polymer. The treating in general involves removal of material from the object surface to obtain desired object surface properties such as smoothness or roughness or a special structure. Different materials or applications may set different requirements for an abrasive product to function appropriately.